KageHina Week May 2014
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: the collection of my fics from kagehina week in may 2014 to sharpen your appetite for the upcoming kagehina week in december
1. Day 1: Midnight blue

**A/N:** So here it is, the long forgotten KageHina Week fics from May, and since there's another KageHina Week this December, have these to sharpen your appetite (though I'm not sure I'll write much, it's my finals week ;u;)

* * *

**Day 1**

**MIDNIGHT BLUE**

**prompt: colours**

* * *

Midnight blue.

For a long while now Hinata had trouble finding the best colour to describe the eyes that haunted him in his dreams. The eyes that were shadowed over with emotions he was never able to grasp, they passed so fast. And when he woke up, there was only the fleeting sense of safety and warmth at the back of his mind. He was sure that he knew the person those eyes belong to, but no matter how hard he thought about it, he came up with no one.

It was almost always the same dream. He was running in the darkness, nothing before him, nothing behind him. But when he looked to the side, he could spot it. The eyes watching his every move, following his every step, noticing his every breath. In any other situation he would scream and try to run away disgusted and scared by the very thought of it. This, however, was different. He couldn't say what it was that made him stay, but he felt safe. The presence of someone else in the complete darkness of his mind gave him the warm confidence he needed. And he wasn't about to ruin it by asking questions.

From time to time though, the dream changed. For the most part there was no sound in the darkness, but sometimes Hinata could hear light steps, which might have been just his ears ringing in the complete silence. Other times there was a ghost of a whisper that might have been just a rush of air. But there was one sensation that was imprinted in his memory, an imperceptible feeling of someone hugging him from behind. There was no one there, and yet the warmth seeped into his body, invisible arms around his shoulders giving comfort and safety.

And the eyes, the eyes were always there, watching him. He couldn't remember where he has ever seen someone with such eyes. They were beautiful, somehow arrogant, but brightened by the inner confidence and tenacity. All Hinata could do was admire them and draw on that strength.

The mystery of the owner of those eyes would probably still be uncovered if not for one day, or rather night, when he stayed late in practice with Kageyama. Kageyama tossed and he spiked, ran and spiked until he was out of breath, sweat flowing down his body, eyes glistening over with tears of effort, heart pumping blood in his ears, on the verge of collapsing. But his head still shot up at the sound of ball slipping out of Kageyama's fingers, he moved even though all his body wanted to do was give up. And he spiked.

They stopped only when the dark grey sky turned pitch black and the clock struck eleven. In a hurry, before the last train leaves, they took a shortcut through the field of grass, the smell of the heated soil enveloping them in a summer cocoon. The stars above their heads blinked down on them lightening their way in the dark as they ran together to the station.

Then suddenly Kageyama turned to him, shouting something through the wind howling in their ears, but Hinata couldn't hear him. The familiarity of the scenery, the darkness, the wind, everything was so similar to his dream. He raised his head and wasn't surprised to find the eyes, _those_ eyes, looking back at him.

'Hinata, what are you doing, dumbass?' Kageyama's face contorted into an angry frown. 'We're going to be late!'

Without paying any attention to his words, Hinata stepped closer to the other and clutching the front of his shirt, tugged him down. Their faces now only inches apart, he could clearly see the widened eyes. And those were indeed the same eyes that watched over him in his dreams. For the first time though, he could read them, and the perfect colour to describe that unique hue appeared out of nowhere in his mind.

'Midnight blue,' he whispered, fascinated by the stars mirrored in their depth.

He would have probably stayed like that, captivated by the eyes he chased after for so long, but Kageyama blinked and the strange trance Hinata found himself in vanished. Momentarily he noticed Kageyama's face was red with a blush, and he realized what it really was he was doing up till now. Flaming red with embarrassment as well, he jumped back from the other as if on fire. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

'What the hell was that?!' Kageyama's voice was higher than usual, and it was obvious that he was bothered.

'Nothing,' Hinata spluttered and started running without looking at the other teen. 'Come on, we're going to be late!'

'That's my line, idiot!' Kageyama chased after him, cursing under his breath.

But Hinata didn't dare to look back. Or at all in Kageyama's general direction. His heart was racing, mind swimming with incoherent thoughts. It was Kageyama, he dreamed of Kageyama's eyes all along. He felt safe with Kageyama, he lavished in Kageyama's warmth, he leaned on Kageyama's strength.

Feeling the blush rising to his cheeks once again, he snapped. What was he, a bloody maiden in love? He wanted to snort in distaste, but he couldn't, because a part of his mind, one where all his secrets were hidden, whispered 'yes'. And now he had a problem.

Stars on the midnight blue sky blinked merrily above their heads as their eyes met, and Hinata swallowed with difficulty. A big problem.

* * *

END

* * *

Yet another reminder that if you want to follow my current works, visit my ao3 account, the link's in my profile.

Any thoughts about this fic?


	2. Day 2: Shut up and toss to me, King

**Day 2**

**SHUT UP AND TOSS TO ME, KING**

**prompt: 'Natsukashii (懐かしい) (adj. euphorically nostalgic; triggered by experiencing something for the first time in years)'**

* * *

The high school days were long over, but at times Hinata couldn't stop the memories from flooding his mind. His teammates, the struggle to win, the taste of crushing defeat, the sweet sound of applause at nationals. Everything was just a memory now, but even though some parts were blurry and others completely disappeared, there were things he could never forget. The sensation of spiking a ball, the vibration in his palm, the sharp pain, the feeling of joy when it hit right where he intended. Those things left prints on his mind till this day. And he was sure they will never leave.

'Coach.' He looked to the side. 'They're here.'

He nodded in acknowledgement. For four years now he was working as a coach of Karasuno's volleyball team. In high school they managed to restore its reputation and now it was one of the top four schools in the region. Since then, they didn't have to beg for practice matches anymore, because a practice match with Karasuno was a privilege. As was a match with Aobajousai, which was still one of the best in the prefecture. That was hardly a surprise to anyone, but their new coach definitely was for Hinata.

'Kageyama?!' he couldn't help the undignified scream that came out of his mouth as the other entered the gym after his students.

'Why are you yelling, idiot?' Kageyama looked away from him with a grimace. But Hinata could see how for a second those midnight blue eyes lightened in amusement.

'Haven't seen you in a while, how long have you been coaching?' he asked instead, glancing over at Aobajousai's players.

'Just a couple of months,' Kageyama's voice was filled with pride, which automatically made Hinata want to beat them. Not that he held any grudges against his former teammate, but if he thought he could just march in here and win against _his team_, he was going to learn how wrong he was on his own skin.

'Well then,' Hinata smiled. 'Let's have a good match.'

They shook hands, as was expected of them, but there was no sugar-coating in their eyes. They glared at each other, neither one willing to back down. When he returned to his team, which was waiting for any helpful pointers, the only thing he could say was:

'Kick their asses, guys.'

And they played. During the match Hinata's mind stubbornly kept going back to the past, to those times when he stood on the court, hand in hand with Kageyama, who was now his opponent. It didn't help that many of his players gazed at the other with awe and admiration. Okay, he had to admit that Kageyama was amazing, he witnessed his abilities with his own eyes, and sometimes even on his own skin. But as Suga-senpai once said in high school, 'If he was the strongest enemy, then now he is the strongest ally', and right now Kageyama was back to being the strongest enemy. And this time Hinata would crush him.

The match was long and tiring for both teams, neither of them giving up. Only when it was starting to get dark, did they agree on a draw. With long faces the players rushed to the locker room to change, leaving the coaches alone.

'You have a good team,' Hinata said. 'But I didn't take you for the coaching type.'

'The money is good,' Kageyama shrugged. 'And either way, I couldn't do anything other than volleyball in my life.'

'I get that feeling,' he smiled fondly, as he took a few steps to tenderly touch the net. 'That's why I'm coaching too. And it's our old team, so…'

'Yeah,' Kageyama walked over to him and picked a lone ball at his feet. 'Brings back the memories.'

They stood in silence, looking at the court they spent so much time practicing in high school. The tears, the sweat, even blood was spilled on this floor. And now, years later, it was nothing more than a memory.

'Hey, Kageyama,' Hinata suddenly turned to the other. 'Want to toss for me?'

'Can you even jump anymore, idiot?' the other snorted in doubt.

'Wanna see?' he grinned, shrugging the jersey off his shoulders.

Kageyama only shook his head at him, but he rolled his sleeves up and threw the ball at him. The feeling of the ball in his hands wasn't that much different, since Hinata as a coach had to demonstrate some attacks himself. But now, with Kageyama under the net, it felt somewhat like the time stopped and he was back in high school. He tossed the ball in the air and over to Kageyama before he dashed to the net and jumped… the ball flying over his head and into a wall.

'Did you get faster?' he asked, looking after the ball.

'More like you got slower, dumbass,' came a curt reply and Hinata glared over his shoulder.

'One more time,' he demanded.

'Are you sure you can make it?' the other asked. 'It's been years…'

'Shut up and toss to me, King.'

And without letting the other comment, he tossed the ball once more, this time his body moving faster, almost as fast as it did back in their days. He jumped, and when he did, he saw it again. The view from the top, the edge of the net, the empty court on the other side, the lines so clear in his eyes as if he could zoom in on them. His hand hit the ball, sending it down, fast and powerful. The nostalgic sharp pain in his palm made him grin widely.

He missed this, this sensation of landing back on his feet after spiking a toss from Kageyama. There was nothing he could liken this feeling to, it was just that longing for the past that will never come back, but which was full of happiness that overwhelmed his heart even years after. Hinata turned to his former teammate, but awed screams stopped him before he could say anything.

'We should get back,' Kageyama said as his team gathered around him.

'Yeah, you should,' he answered, a tiny ping of regret touching his heart. 'Let's have a match again.'

'Yeah,' Kageyama nodded. 'See you soon, Hinata.'

And Hinata couldn't help but smile, as he noticed the soft glow of joy in the other's eyes and the slight upturn of his lips. The past was in the past, but the future… the future was ready to be written.

* * *

**END**


	3. Day 3: Little demon

**A/N:** This fic contains yandere!Hinata and he's slightly sadistic, so please be warned~

* * *

**Day 3**

**LITTLE DEMON**

**prompt: spark**

* * *

The rare times Hinata's inner demon broke out of the cage of smiles and bubbly never-ending joy left everyone at Karasuno in silent shock and confusion. It was always sudden and passed as quickly as it appeared, the only proof in the heavy air and shivers down the spine of those who witnessed it. It was strange, and not to mention eerie, how one moment he was his usual clumsy self, and the other there was a malicious gleam in his eyes, intimidating everyone in vicinity. What was even more concerning though, was the fact that Hinata himself was not aware of those changes in his behaviour. At least that was what they thought. And Hinata was rather content with letting them continue to believe that.

It wasn't that he tried to hide this other side of him. He was quite comfortable with the demon inside of him, but when he entered high school, he immediately got labelled as a tiny ball of sunshine, which contrasted with his other personality too much. His childhood friends accepted him for who he was, but there were times when Hinata could see the fear in their eyes and as much as he enjoyed it for a while, he didn't want his friends to fear him in the long run. That was why he decided to play the role of the happy clown, masking the demon with a layer of honey.

As he soon found out, it was easier said than done. It was a great test of his patience, Hinata mused, but the more he tried to suppress the demon, the more it clawed at him for release. The moment he couldn't hold it in anymore, he released it, still on a tight leash, ready to control the damage if needed. And it worked, as no one suspected anything, and the demon was satiated for a while.

But there were also times when Hinata wasn't able to, or rather didn't want to control it. Times when he was so angry, with blind, raw rage, where all he wanted was to see someone bleed. Times when a little spark was enough to ignite the fire. Times like now.

He was running, faster than the wind, blood pumping in his ears, rage choking him and worry clutching his insides in a steel hold. Just minutes ago he got a call from Kageyama's phone and expecting his boyfriend's voice he was disillusioned by Oikawa, who sing-songed about Kageyama breaking a leg and cut the call. Hinata couldn't decide who was the recipient of his anger, Oikawa for being around Kageyama too much and _daring_ to call _him_, or his idiot of a boyfriend for not calling himself and having the nerve to get injured.

Stopping before Kageyama's house, he heaved laboured breaths and rung the bell. The face he was met with only made the rage flaring in his heart wilder, the demon clawing at its cage growled in fury. With a glare, Hinata pushed past Oikawa who only smiled that damn irritating smile, and jumped up the stairs to Kageyama's room.

'What the hell were you doing, Kageyama?!' he asked in the entrance, noticing the bandage on his right ankle.

'He asked his brilliant and talented senpai for some advice and-'

Hinata spun around so fast he could see how Oikawa's eyes widened. 'You, get out,' he growled out, the leash holding back the demon inside of him snapping under pressure. And before Oikawa could react, he slammed the door in his face.

Hinata took a deep breath and then he turned around, glaring at Kageyama expectantly.

'I just slipped during practice, that's all,' the other said, looking away from him.

In two strides Hinata was right next to Kageyama who was sitting on the bed, his ankle propped on some pillows. He raised a hand and gently touched the swollen part.

'Does it hurt?' he asked.

'A bit,' Kageyama admitted, but one look into his eyes was enough to tell Hinata that it hurt more than just a bit. His lips stretched into a lazy smirk.

'Good,' he whispered, as he leaned forward, placing all his weight on Kageyama's ankle.

The reaction was immediate, the other gasped in pain, paling and biting his lip. The demon purred in content. Shifting a bit, Hinata propped his knee on the mattress and released some of the pressure. Midnight blue eyes snapped up at him.

'Get off of me-'

He missed this, this widening of the eyes in slow realisation and fear. Hinata knew what Kageyama saw just now, the full form of the demon hiding inside him. It spread its wings, malice and raw sadistic urge flashing in Hinata's eyes. And the way Kageyama reacted to him made him even more delighted.

'You know, Kageyama,' Hinata said, griping the other's ankle hard and watching him close his eyes in pain. 'I'm angry, so very angry right now.'

'W-why?' A hand clutched on Hinata's wrist, but he didn't pay it any attention. His eyes were focused on his boyfriend's face.

'You've been spending a lot of time with the Grand King recently,' he said almost calmly, shifting his weight onto the other's ankle. 'And you even managed to injure yourself.' He watched as Kageyama struggled with pain, trying to push him away.

Having enough of this, he pushed him down, moving up the bed and propping his knee on the bandage. He held it slightly up, only letting Kageyama feel the change. And then he looked down at him.

'Hey, Kageyama,' he leaned in and whispered. 'Should I break it?'

Midnight blue eyes widened in fear and Hinata chuckled in glee. He loved seeing that kind of panic on people's faces. Of course he'd never break his leg, that would be ridiculous. He still wanted Karasuno to win, and without Kageyama it was impossible. With a sigh, he locked the demon back into its cage, ignoring the pathetic whine of protest.

'You're an idiot, Kageyama,' he said, shifting again until he was sitting on the other's hips. 'Be more careful next time, I was worried,' he mumbled, lying down on his boyfriend's chest. The quick heartbeat drew him in and momentarily he felt drowsy. 'And jealous. Don't meet up with the Grand King so much.'

He yawned. Now that he thought about it, he must have been really worried to run all the way to Kageyama's house. No wonder he was so tired. Closing his eyes, he let himself be swallowed by the rhythm of the heartbeat, which was slowly going back to normal. Soon, he was deep asleep, completely unaware of the chaos in his boyfriend's head.

Because Hinata wasn't a bubbly ball of angelic smiles how they thought him to be. Hinata was a wild beast that wasn't afraid to bare its fangs if prodded the wrong way. And Kageyama knew he never wanted to get bitten again.

* * *

**END**

* * *

I am especially proud of it, Hinata is totally OOC but damn, I love how he gets this creepy-intensive sometimes and if that doesn't scream yandere then I'm gonna bite off my tongue. Kingdom for dark!Hinata!

Any thoughts? ;3


	4. Day 4: You reflect me

**A/N:** The song used in this fic is a cover of Justin Timberlake's 'Mirrors' by Eli Lieb. Enjoy~

* * *

**Day 4**

**YOU REFLECT ME**

**prompt: song lyrics**

* * *

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

Kageyama never got along with anyone, not really. It wasn't that he was antisocial. Rather, nothing other than volleyball could hold his interest for longer than a few minutes, which made him seem cold and uncaring. But even then, he didn't feel any need to get closer to any of his teammates. At first, when he only just started middle school, he imagined himself in the future as a setter who was admired and respected by everyone. He changed his mind soon, disheartened by the lack of passion and effort the others put into training. And when even his teammates started to turn away from him, he did nothing. _Let them go_, he thought, _all I need is volleyball_.

And he did, he let everyone go. They weren't friends, they weren't even teammates. They were just a means to an end. And that was enough for him. Until they started losing.

In the world of sports there will always be someone better, someone to defeat, someone to use as a stepping stone. Kitagawa Daiichi was one of the best middle schools when it came to volleyball, but even they tasted the bitterness of losing, which always made Kageyama snap. Why were they training so hard for? Why did they work themselves till the sweat was flowing down their bodies like water? Why did they put so much effort each day, why?

As he walked behind the others and stared at their backs, he felt wronged. It wasn't that they didn't do enough. He did everything he could. It was _them_ who didn't try hard enough. Jump higher, move faster, get in the position quicker. How many times during the match did he tell them that? With a last bitter look, Kageyama turned away. He always did. From everyone, everything, even his own feelings. A despotic king indeed…

Kageyama never thought of what would happen to him if he didn't meet Hinata and if he got into Shiratorizawa. For one, it was pointless to think of 'what ifs' that he knew had zero chances of happening. But more than that, he was simply afraid, because he was sure that he would come to hate the one thing he loved above all else – volleyball.

That parody of a match they played in middle school was something Kageyama held very dear in his memory. It was the first time he has ever seen someone try so bad. That little guy with orange hair did exactly what he did in Kitagawa, he spiked, he received, he chased the ball till the last second. He was the only one in his team who _tried_. Looking at him from the other side of the net, Kageyama felt as if he was looking at a reflection of himself. Less talented and with insufficient training, but not losing in passion. That was what he had always wanted from his teammates.

It wasn't until high school that he really got it. He watched Hinata in matches, he watched him in practice, and his heart slowly filled with hope. Because this was what he wanted all along, someone to rival his passion, someone who would put as much effort into volleyball as he did, someone who wouldn't give up. Kageyama didn't even notice when his cold demeanour from middle school disappeared, replaced with never ending screams of 'Hinata, you dumbass!' and something he couldn't call anything else than friendship.

And when he noticed, it was already too late. Hinata has found himself a place deep in his heart, a place he thought he had closed off years ago. He would have never thought that he would be comfortable with opening up once again, but here he was, a part of the team. A real team.

'Oi, Kageyama!' he turned his head at the captain's voice.

'Yes?'

'Are you sure it's going to be okay?' Daichi looked to the side, where Hinata was heaving spectacularly from exhaustion. They've been working on a new spike, and even he had to admit that the little guy was giving it his all.

'He'll be fine,' he answered, sure of that. Or maybe he put too much faith in that idiot, he thought with disgust as the other ran outside and only retching noises could be heard for a while. 'I think.'

The captain only sent him a glance full of doubt. It was true that Hinata was weak, his physique was far from what a high school athlete should look like. But even with the odds against him, or maybe because of that, he tried twice as hard as everyone else. And that was what Kageyama admired, that was what made Hinata special, what made him different from all those countless faces in Kitagawa.

Grabbing a bottle of water, he stepped outside and quickly located the hunched figure. He made his way over and offered the other the drink.

'Keep yourself hydrated, idiot,' he said. 'We're not finished yet.'

'Huh?' Chestnut coloured eyes blinked up at him. 'Of course we're not finished! I'm gonna get this done, just wait and see!'

'Then move it,' he turned around and started walking away. 'I don't plan to spend all night here just because you can't get it right.'

'You're such an asshole, I swear,' there was an audible pout in the other's voice, but Kageyama didn't even feel inclined to take the bait at the insult. Hinata was right beside him, keeping up with his fast steps, and that somehow made him incredibly happy. 'I just need to be faster, right? I know, I know.'

'And jump higher, and earlier,' he added. 'You'll have more time in the air.'

'Okay, let's do this!'

Kageyama watched as the other jumped into the gym, his energy back at full force. Hinata was a like a tree, bending his neck down to the ground at one point, but soon after springing back to life as if it didn't happen. And that force, that strength of will and determination to move forward, to improve was the reflection of his own passion, he knew.

For him, Hinata was special. As little as Kageyama cared about his former teammates, he never wanted to lose him. Or lose to him. Hinata was, after all, the only person to ever break through the wall he had built around himself. And the only one to make it into his heart.

* * *

**END**

* * *

I really love Eli Lieb's covers, there's just something in his voice *u*

Reviews? Please?


	5. Day 5: Don't leave me

**A/N:** I wrote so much this week my mind's in a constant brainfreeze, ouch... The second KageHina Week is only 3 days away, who's excited? ;3

* * *

**Day 5**

**DON'T LEAVE ME**

**prompt: pain**

* * *

It was during his second year at Karasuno when Kageyama felt that nothing he had done up till that moment mattered. Everything was just pointless, a waste of energy and effort. All the trainings, all the late nights spent on polishing their attacks, it all went to hell with a single slip of the tongue. Kageyama stared at Hinata in disbelief, still too shocked to react to the throbbing sting of betrayal that was overwhelming his heart.

'You're… what?'

He heard him the first time, but he just couldn't… It wasn't about the team, not as much as about him, _them_. Because they were much more than just teammates. Everything started with that unfortunate confession which neither of them really meant, but when spoken it suddenly filled their hearts and bound them to each other forever. At least that's what Kageyama thought, and yet hearing Hinata those seconds ago he wasn't so sure anymore.

'I'm moving, didn't I tell you?' there was a slight frown on Hinata's forehead as he tried to remember.

And Kageyama just stared. Hinata was moving. He was leaving. He was leaving Karasuno, he was leaving the team, he was leaving him. The pain that suddenly gripped him by the heart made his limbs too heavy to keep standing. Hinata was the person who saved him, he was the one that kept him away from the shadows of loneliness, he was the one who opened up a path before him and lighted his way. And he was leaving.

'You didn't…' he whispered, sure that his face was now a mess.

He wouldn't cry, but he couldn't look the other in the eyes. Did all those times they spent together mean nothing to Hinata? The trainings, the kisses, the tentative handholding, or that one time they went all the way and Hinata couldn't walk the next morning without hissing and wincing in pain? Was he about to throw it all out of his mind? Kageyama couldn't believe that, he didn't want to believe that. He clenched his hands into fists, nails breaking the skin, but the pain was nothing compared to the ache radiating from his heart.

'Well, now you know,' the other answered as if it was the weather they've been talking about.

The throbbing sting in his chest only grew stronger. Was this the end? He wanted to fight, he wanted to rebel against it, but seeing Hinata's carefree smile he realized that maybe that's what the other really wanted.

'So, what school are you transferring to?' he asked, aware of how his voice broke at the beginning.

Kageyama desperately hoped it was close by. They could still see each other during the weekends, and maybe even after classes. Facing Hinata as a rival was definitely an interesting prospect, but… A lump in his throat nearly choked him as he swallowed. He didn't want Hinata to leave. He wanted him to stay, with this team, with him. He knew he was selfish, just like he was in middle school, thinking only of himself. And yet, this was different. If this was really what Hinata wanted, then he would back down. Because even if he kept him by his side, that wouldn't make either of them happy. And all he wanted Hinata to be was just that – happy.

'What are you talking about, Kageyama?' He raised his head that he didn't even notice he bowed, and looked Hinata in the eyes. There was pure confusion on the other's face, mixed with a hint of anger in the way his nose was scrunched up. 'I'm not changing schools, where did you even get the idea?'

For long minutes he couldn't answer. He just stared at Hinata, too relieved to breathe. The heavy burden in his chest lifted and the pain that was gripping him by the heart disappeared in seconds, leaving only the sore rawness of his own feelings.

'But… you said you were moving?' Kageyama asked, now debating his hearing abilities. Hinata did say he was moving, or was that just his imagination?

'Oh, that,' the other smiled in understanding. 'I'm moving, yes, but I'm moving into town, closer to school. Mom said it'll be easier for me and Natsu to-'

But Kageyama didn't care. He closed the distance between the two of them in one step and enveloped Hinata in a tight hug. This was all he needed to know, Hinata wasn't leaving. He was staying with the team, with him. The relief he felt was strong, but the fear that the other could one day decide to disappear from his life now clouded Kageyama's mind.

'Oi, Kageyama-!' Hinata tried to pry his arms of. 'What's this all of a sudden?'

'Don't leave me,' he whispered into the mop of ginger hair under his chin. His arms tightened around the small figure, as if desperately trying to keep him there. 'Don't leave me behind, Hinata.'

He didn't want to admit it even to himself that he would never be the same without this tiny ball of sunshine in his life. He needed him. Without Hinata he would be lost, he would revert back to his old self and push away everyone on the team. He would wallow in self-pity and hate himself for it even more. He would break, and he knew the only one who could save him was the person that he held in his arms.

'I'm not going to leave you, Kageyama,' small hands clutched at the back of his shirt as the other hugged him. 'I'm here. And I'll always be here.'

The warmth of Hinata's body soothed the ache in his chest, the words calmed his racing mind like a balm on an open wound. He always had a problem with expressing his feelings, but now… now he felt like it was possible. So he raised Hinata's chin with his hand, looked him deep in the eyes, noticing how they widened in shock, and said:

'I love you.'

And he kissed the blush off of Hinata's cheeks, squashing his protests with his lips.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Reviews, please? Really, I'm starting to doubt in posting on this site again...


	6. Day 6: Want to do that again?

**A/N:** With dedication to feesh, one lovely friend who isn't afraid to scream AUs at me in capslock all night *laughs*

* * *

**Day 6**

**WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN?**

**prompt: fluff**

* * *

It was the sixtieth time already and slowly Kageyama was getting impatient and irritated. How hard was it to take a stupid picture? Apparently very hard, he thought, as he watched Hinata try another time and fail just as all those before. Now it was sixty one. This time it was too blurry, the smaller guy's hand shaking from being stretched out too much. Or from the sugar overdose, judging by Hinata's daily consumption rates it was a very plausible explanation.

Number ten was probably the best one so far, if not for the fact that half of his face was cut out when Hinata accidentally moved. Number eighteen and twenty nine were probably better of forgotten, number thirty six covered only Hinata's forehead at which Kageyama snickered, earning himself a glare and an elbow to the side, along with a revenge in number thirty seven where it was his face that was cut in half. Numbers forty five and above were just… not worth mentioning.

The only reason he even agreed to this whole idea was the bet he lost this morning (and not Hinata looking at him with terrifyingly cute begging eyes). But now, after hours of posing and watching how Hinata puffed his cheeks, which was not adorable in any way, in an angry pout every time he failed, Kageyama was getting tired. Only one more, he promised himself.

And Hinata failed yet again. Watching the other sulk, Kageyama rolled his eyes. He plucked the phone out of small hands, placed one of his on Hinata's shoulder, stretched his arm and bowing his neck a bit took a photo. It was a perfect picture, not blurry, not out of focus, with both their faces in the shot, and even some ground in the back got caught in it. Hinata's eyes widened as he looked from the picture to him and back.

'Woah!' Caramel coloured eyes brightened and sparkled. 'How did you do that, Kageyama? Take another one!'

'Yes, yes,' he agreed. 'Don't move.'

And he did. And then another one, and another one, after which they changed the scenery, because 'You're tall Kageyama so we can do that!' followed with another wide-eyed sparkling look made up his mind for him. He was happy with his photography skills (and not the admiration and jealousy vibrant in Hinata's eyes), so he agreed to the little guy's every whim.

They were in the park, over at the fountains, in a café, at school, in the gym. It seemed like Hinata wanted to capture the whole town. Not that Kageyama minded, since for each photo they changed positions and one time it was Hinata on his lap, another him hugging the fidgeting spiker from behind, or holding him on his back as Hinata's arms hung loosely around his neck. The warmth oozing through the other's clothes made Kageyama stop counting the minutes at some point and willingly go along with the next photos.

With time they got more and more elaborate though, and after the first wave of excitement, now Kageyama was getting worried, while Hinata was busy crawling on top of a bench in the park.

'We'll do one in motion,' he shouted without looking back. 'Catch me!'

'Wait, wha-'

He didn't finish the sentence when Hinata's body hit him and they toppled to the ground. The phone rolled away from his hand, but Kageyama had bigger problems to take care of. Hinata landed on him alright, but the position was…

He could feel the soft lips on his, the tingle of air as Hinata's breathing stopped. He could see the caramel eyes going wide in shock, and then glazing over with something he couldn't name. The heat on his mouth wasn't unpleasant, but to think that his first kiss would be stolen like this.

What seemed to them like long minutes in reality was only seconds, and Hinata jumped off of him, blushing and spluttering. Kageyama on the other hand, ignoring the wild beating of his heart, picked up the phone to check if it was okay. Only after that did he dare look at the other who was crouching beside him, holding his head in hands.

'So,' he started, finally feeling the awkwardness. 'Want to do that again?'

There was a moment of hesitation on Hinata's face, but it passed quickly, and Kageyama's face was cupped by two small hands. He opened his mouth to ask what the other was thinking of doing when he was kissed again, this time purposefully. And it was so much different than the first kiss, there was no soft lips, but a tongue, hot and slippery, sliding inside and lightly prodding his. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Kageyama allowed the other to proceed how he pleased.

They were both breathing hard after they broke apart, Hinata's cheeks tinted with red, their hearts beating irregularly. Kageyama glanced at the other.

'I meant the motion picture, but I guess this is fine too.'

And he looked away, hiding the rising blush. Maybe they could take a selfie while kissing too.

* * *

**END**

* * *

There's a day 6 bonus coming, stay tuned~


	7. BONUS: Hiccups

**BONUS**

* * *

**DAY 6**

**HICCUPS**

**prompt: fluff**

* * *

Hinata hiccupped again. Somehow, Kageyama couldn't help but think it was cute. Hinata scrunched up his nose, puffed up the cheeks in an exaggerated pout, and pursed his lips, glaring at the cup standing next to his fries as if it was all its fault. Well, it was, but every single time Kageyama's senses tingled with that insane urge to kick (or maybe kiss?) his teammate.

On their way home they stopped at the nearby McDonald's and this was the result. Hiccupping Hinata and Kageyama, who couldn't decide if he should help or watch the other suffer for his own perverse amusement. As his internal struggle continued, the smaller teen hiccupped again. And again. And as much as at the beginning it was extremely adorable watching Hinata get frustrated by something as silly as some bubbles in a cup, it was now starting to get on his nerves.

Even more so because they had tried everything to stop it. There was holding the breath method, the water drinking, keeping his head between his knees, nothing helped. At one point Hinata even stuck out his tongue and yanked on it, but it only looked ridiculous and brought no effect. Another loud hiccup made Kageyama's brow twitch in irritation.

'I have an idea,' he said, setting his cup on the table. 'Close your eyes.'

'Is closing my eyes going to help?' Hinata asked, obediently doing what he asked. 'I haven't-' he hiccupped again. 'I haven't heard of such a method.'

'Just stay like that for a bit,' Kageyama demanded.

He leaned over the table, face inches from Hinata's, and without any warning kissed the other on the lips. It wasn't much, just a little bit of pressure so that he could feel him. And he sure did, chestnut coloured eyes snapped open, as did Hinata's mouth when he gasped at the sudden assault. Holding the other's chin with one hand, Kageyama sneaked his tongue inside and dutifully ravished the still surprised teen, aware of the cat-calls from the other customers. A short while later he released Hinata and, as if nothing happened, returned to sipping on his coke.

'Wha- Wha-' he looked up to see a bright red blush swallowing Hinata till the tip of his ears. 'What was that for?!'

'Your hiccups,' a small smirk made its way onto Kageyama's face. 'They stopped, didn't they?'

The shocked and confused silence was enough of an answer for him. And judging by Hinata's pout at his own smug look, he didn't appreciate the method. _Oh well_, Kageyama thought, _at least I got rid of the hiccups, and got to kiss that bubbly demon without any injuries_. Two birds with one stone. He smirked under the straw, as Hinata tried to guilt-trip him about public kissing. Lucky.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Double update tomorrow too~ Also, I think that I'm gonna mass post all the fics I have up to date and then abandon this site altogether. Thoughts? Comments? Objections?


	8. Day 7: Ticklish

**A/N:** So this is it, second to last update, there's a bonus coming, wait for it~

* * *

**Day 7**

**TICKLISH**

**prompt: whatever you want**

* * *

There were many places on Kageyama's body Hinata liked to touch. His hands, especially the fingers, which hypnotized him with their slimness and nimbleness; his thighs, where the muscles shifted and quivered ever so slightly under him; or his shoulder blades, where Hinata loved leaving long and painful scratches to admire the next day while the other was still deeply asleep. Recently though, his obsession shifted from those points to that one zone Kageyama always refused to let him touch.

It was late afternoon when they got to Kageyama's house. His parents had some business out of town, which meant they were home alone. And Hinata had everything carefully planned.

The first thing he did after they entered Kageyama's room was unceremoniously plop down on the bed, as the other changed his clothes. He watched as his boyfriend took off his shirt, his back muscles springing with each move of his arms. The marks he left on him last week were paling, and Hinata didn't quite like that. He should remedy it as soon as possible, hopefully today. He smiled secretly to himself.

He wasn't possessive… much. At least he didn't think so. The only reason he wanted to see those scratches on Kageyama's back was the face the other made as his nails dug deep into his skin, that mixture of ecstasy, pleasure and pain, which always brought Hinata over the edge. He wasn't possessive, but… didn't that make him sound like a sadist? He frowned.

The bed bent under the additional weight of Kageyama, who sat down with his back towards him. And the view was perfect. Hinata couldn't help but stare at the other's slim neck. The collar of the shirt he wore was cut in deep, showing off his seductively outlined collarbones. The dark hair teasing the back of his neck contrasted with the pale hue of his skin, so translucent in the shadowed glow from the lamp that Hinata could clearly see the light blue vein sneaking under his jaw. Swallowing hard, he raised his eyes from the alluring sight of Kageyama's Adam's apple going up and down, and focused his eyes on the other's profile.

To occupy his mind with something else, he remembered his previous dilemma.

'Hey, Kageyama,' he asked, propping himself on the elbow. 'Do you think I'm a sadist?'

'Huh?' midnight blue eyes blinked at him in slight confusion. 'Where did that come from?'

'It's just, huh, I've been thinking-' Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, his smirk clearly saying what he thought about the possibility of him thinking. Hinata glared at him silently, and continued on. 'I've been thinking, do you mind those scratches on your back?'

'So that's what you've been moping over,' the other turned his face away. 'If you have that much free time, you should think of ways to improve our quicks instead.'

'But do you?' he insisted, sitting up. He was genuinely curious. Maybe for some reason Kageyama was afraid to be honest with him.

'If I did, I would've told you already.' There was no change on his face, but there was a subtle hint of a pout in his voice, and Hinata couldn't help but smile.

'I guess that's fine then,' he said, hugging the other from behind and placing a quick kiss to the side of his neck.

But he wasn't prepared for the sudden yelp that left Kageyama's mouth, and when he jumped out of his arms and landed on the floor, all Hinata could do was stare at him in shock. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and looked down at his boyfriend, who was scrambling ungracefully from the carpet.

'What was that?' he asked, wide surprise eyes zeroing on the blush on Kageyama's cheeks.

'Nothing, forget about it,' one of the other's hands covered the spot he kissed those seconds ago. 'And don't do that again.'

But he wasn't listening. In one fluid motion he got off the bed and pinned Kageyama to the floor, sitting down on his hips. He immobilized the other's arms, catching them in elbows and holding them down. There was a flash of panic on Kageyama's face, but Hinata ignored it as he leaned down, mesmerised by the softness of his skin.

'So, want to tell me what that was or should I see on my own?' he asked again, not really believing he was going to get an answer.

And when he didn't, he smirked ever so slightly and bowed his head even more, his breath ghosting over the pale skin. He noticed how Kageyama shivered under him and struggled to get away, but he wouldn't have any of that. Just when he was about to leave a trail of kisses up the side of his neck, he was stopped by the other's panicked 'Wait'. Backing slightly away, Hinata looked down into Kageyama's eyes.

'I'm…' his boyfriend took a deep breath, the blush on his cheeks rising, as he avoided his eyes. 'I'm ticklish.'

Hinata stared at him long and hard. 'That's it?' he couldn't hide his disappointment. 'You were struggling so badly just because you're ticklish?'

'Yeah, yeah, very funny,' the grumpiness returned in a flash to Kageyama's face. 'You can let go of me now.'

'Why?' he smirked even wider, as he leaned down again. 'I haven't heard you laugh yet.'

'Wait, Hina-'

Slow kisses, feather-like, barely touching the skin, made Kageyama tremble under him in a futile effort to control the urge to laugh. He knew the other was biting his lip, but when Hinata's tongue joined in the teasing, there was a soft gasp and the sound that followed almost made him stop. A giggle, light and carefree, so cute that Hinata wished he could listen to it forever. He continued to torment Kageyama, until the other was flushed and nearly crying, gasping for breath and begging for mercy. He leaned back and released Kageyama's hands, admiring his work with a small affectionate smile.

'I don't get why you tried so hard to hide this from me,' he said. 'You're so cute when you laugh.'

'Shut up, idiot!' the flush deepened and Hinata laughed. 'I'm not cute!'

'Yes, yes,' he agreed, leaning forward. 'But your laugh is.'

And before Kageyama could protest again, he kissed him. Maybe he was a sadist after all, Hinata thought. But who could fault him, when Kageyama was involved?

* * *

**END**

* * *

If you're interested in the current KageHina Week, check out my ao3 account! ;3


	9. BONUS: Christmas gift

**BONUS**

**Day 7**

**CHRISTMAS GIFT**

**prompt: anything you want**

* * *

Christmas Eve was in a few days and Hinata had no idea what to buy his boyfriend. Because what can you buy someone obsessed with only one thing in the world? Something connected with it, obviously. But when that something was volleyball, and said boyfriend was Kageyama Tobio, things were bound to get complicated. Kageyama had everything, the equipment, the shoes, the recordings of the matches, anything a serious player could have wanted. And that left Hinata were he was now, strolling the streets of the shopping district, helplessly looking for something original.

Scratch original, he just wanted to give him something he wouldn't throw away at the first possible occasion. Passing by a clothes shop, Hinata stopped. There was a pair of pyjamas on the display, the colour exactly the midnight blue shade of Kageyama's eyes. It was a sign. It had to be. With some adjustments it'll be a perfect present, Hinata thought. Just what he wanted, simple but original.

Kageyama hated presents. More like, he hated the concept of giving presents, because what was he supposed to give? Everyone always focused on something original, but something original required effort, good thinking and a lot of time. And frankly, he had none of those to spare.

'Yachi-san,' he stopped the blonde one day after practice. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'You already did, Kageyama-kun,' she smiled a bit nervously. 'But go on.'

'What would you get Hinata for Christmas?'

He didn't have the time to play mind games, he needed a straight answer. He only had a few days left, after all. The girl looked at him deep in thought.

'If it was me, I'd give him something handmade,' she said with a small nod of satisfaction. 'And make it something unique.'

'Handmade?' Kageyama frowned. There was one word to describe his crafting abilities – non-existent.

'I can help you, if you want?' Yachi proposed, and in that single moment he blessed the high heavens for her.

That idiot better appreciate all the trouble he's going through, or else…

The present exchange was somehow awkward, they were too nervous about the other's reaction to enjoy it. But when Kageyama ripped open his present, and heard Hinata's laugh at his own, he couldn't help but snort. They had almost the same idea.

He watched as Hinata put on a shirt way too big for him, which had a big dark-haired crow-piyo sewed in the middle, and looked down at the pyjamas he just got. There were in a shade of blue, which for some reason many people believed would suit him. The most important thing, however, were the little crow-piyos with mops of orange hair and many different expressions. Some were flying, some were sleeping, some were blushing, but one thing was certain – they were everywhere. And Kageyama couldn't stop the snort from escaping his lips.

They might have been different like day and night, but when it came to emergencies, they were scarily in sync.

* * *

**END**

* * *

And this is all. Hope you liked it, if so, please drop me a word or two down below ;3


End file.
